Thirsty
by DestinyAlwaysFindsAWay
Summary: Werewolves killed my best friend. I will avenge his death, someday...somehow...
1. Chapter 1

**Thirsty- Beth Harrison**

Chapter 1- spring break

SPRING

I am running down the road. Screaming out for help. My stomachs turning and my life is reversing. I wipe the sweat from my forehead. Its burning hot yet my fingers and my arms are numb. He's dying. Someone has to save him and its down to me to find somebody that has a heart willing to help him.

I don't know where I'm going but I need to help him. Somebody has to.

The moonlight is covered by thick foggy clouds. Its that time of year. A dewy dull glow comes from a lamp post. A man is underneath the light. Waiting for something… someone…

"Please sir, you have to help me, he's dying!" I cried while tugging his coat, seeking attention.

No matter what I did he wouldn't respond. He couldn't hear me. Its as if I'm not there.

The street suddenly got busy. I begged for a young woman's help. She walked straight through me.

What's going on? Why cant they hear me? Can they see me? Or is it all in my head?

"**Why ****wont**** anybody listen to me!?**" I screamed out. Nobody heard or saw me.

I gave up and ran back to the meadow. He's still there. His body is pouring out his memories. Suddenly, the flow stopped.

All the crimson regret from his body dried up on the grass reflecting the moonlight. His cuts dried, blood dripping down his chest and face stopped. They tore his heart out and threw it against the floor. He cried out with pain every single time they threw his heart at a tree or a rock or a building wall.

The moon shines red. Blood red. They're _thirsty_. And they wont give up until they're full. And when they're thirsty for more they will hunt and attack.

I look at Seph, lying limp and lifeless on the floor. I look from his body, to his heart and then to the moon.

They will pay for this. They will someday die. Their blood will be on my hands. And if they tear my heart out too, then I will make sure our deaths will be avenged.

The thirst and the hunger will die. No more nightmares.

My name is Destiny. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thirsty- Beth Harrison**

Chapter 2- visitor

I ran back to my now empty house. Seph was my room mate. His mum and dad both died and I ran away. He lived with his aunt before he came here to live with me.

Oh I remember the day we met…

Costa blind date with my friends. We ended up together and it turned out quite fun. We had loads in common so I gave him my number and we met up a lot.

One time we met up we went to my house and things got kind of out of hand. All shall be explained later, no worries. But yeah, and then he went home to find the police there. His dad and his sister got shot on the way back to the car park at the harlequin shopping centre….

And his mum died of shock. Poor people.

He had loads of nightmares and I used to go in to his room and check if he was okay.

It got out of hand when he came over cause he kissed me. And I was freaked out cause he was like a brother to me. Back to the nightmares, he used to ask me to stay in the room with him. And I would. He used to get so scared and it killed me to see him like this.

So I did stay in the room and I lay beside him, hugging him, trying to convince him the deaths were none of his fault. I was the only family left for him. He was the only family I had too. I only just realised I'm in his bedroom and I'm making his quilt all wet from my tears. I shift awkwardly to his bedside table. There's a folder marked 'Him and Her'. I opened it, curious to who they were.

Its us. There's a picture of us laughing, hugging each other. Looking at all the memories that are in this book have just brought more tears, which I tried to keep held back so the pain will go away.

Last slide in the book - The photo strip. The photos we took in the machine yesterday.

Okay, my eye fountains have been switched onto full now. But you have no idea.

ONLY BLOODY YESTERDAY.

I took out my purse. The purse he bought me yesterday. I looked at the picture. I held it up to the light so it wasn't blurry from my tears. Huh? There's writing on the back?

I find scrawled in his tidy neat handwriting this:

Look under your pillow xx

What's so interesting about my pillow? Well, I scrambled with excitement falling over a lot to my room across the hall. I pull back my pillow to find a little purple bag. I open it hastily.

…

It's a ring and it has a note inside it:

Will you marry me Destiny? I love you, Seph xx

Fuck me. He asked me to marry him. I made up my mind and ran downstairs to exclaim the answer, forgetting what happened. When I found he wasn't there, I ran to the first step to go upstairs again when

"Destiny, aren't you forgetting something?" The voice was alien to me.

I span around rapidly, to see who the stranger was.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I shouted, running toward the knife stack in the kitchen. The stranger was by my side at once.

"Oh, you do know me destiny. Think deep. Real deep." What the hell was he talking about? I glanced at his face. It looked friendly. NO! IT CANT BE…

"Arro?" I questioned, my jaw hanging in dis-belief.

"The one and only, from your dreams. I'm not a figment of imagination. I am a real vampire."

I suddenly remembered Seph.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!" I shouted. Well, screamed to be correct. My voice broke.

"No, I didn't. calm yourself Destiny. Werewolves did. They're the brutes, not me. Listen. I have come here about Seph. You could become strong and be one of us. Were hunting the _monsters_ too. So you could beat the ruler of vampires, take over and lead us to war with them to avenge Seph's death. Do you want to do this?"

Oh my gosh. This could be good. But I have to consider other things too.

"He only died today!!! And yes, I will think about it cause I don't wanna be hasty. Show me what life like a vampire is like first. BUT, you have to do a proper service for Seph with me. Deal?"

"Yes. Come on, climb on my back. I'll explain and show you as much as I can in one night."

And so, I climbed on his back. He opened the window with a swift wave of his hand. He clapped and the electrics turned off. He jumped out of the window so gracefully I felt like I was a ballerina, being held up by a man in the ballet too. The moon here is not blood red, but will be sooner than you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thirsty- Beth Harrison**

Chapter 3- the blooding

I shut my eyes, as Arro told me to. I could feel the wind in my face and flow through my long purple hair. The thing is, I don't know where he's taking me. I'm especially worried because I'm in my 'hey, lets get drunk' outfit. Yes, I know. Worrying. Anyways, I could feel when we landed - atleast I think we landed - and it was good to know that I wasn't doing whatever I was doing anymore. He patted my head and said "You can open your eyed now."

"I don't want to see your bloodthirsty face Arro." was all I replied.

He gently pulled my eyelids open, one by one.

Man, I just realised how gorgeous he really is with his shaggy blond hair and his dress sense, OH! And his big blue baby eyes are just _irresistible. _How could something so beautiful and so fragile look so bloodthirsty and look like a killer? How could this beautiful porcelain figure be so different than what people - living and supernatural - think?

"I know. Ive had that a lot. I think you're beautiful and porcelain and different and fragile and all the rest too." he smiled his crooked smile. I know him inside out from my dreams. But I forgot he could read minds S.

"Shut up you, and get out of my thoughts." I snapped in a kiddish way.

"Anyways Dest, lets go. Follow me." he said between gritted teeth. Maybe he took this way too seriously. Not wanting to piss him off more, I followed.

"Halt. You know you cannot bring a human into the community hall unless they're going to be blooded." A guard said when we were passing through the narrow cave.

"Precisely why were here." Arro said behind his crooked smile. And so the guard let us pass.

The cave seemed to get smaller and narrower as we went on.

We turned a corner and suddenly a light burst as us.

"Sorry, must hurry, excuse me." a stranger said.

Arro just nodded , picked me up and we rose to the ceiling quite rapidly. Then, he dragged me along while he crawled along the ceiling somewhat Spiderman spidey style. Then we rose up a Shute and came out in another room.

A woman was there, beautiful, about 5 ft, with long blue hair. She has big deep blue eyes and she wore a nurses outfit, with blue lacey tights, black bulky shoes.

"Hi there! You here to get blooded?" she said.

"Well, Destiny, I showed you what being one of us is like in a dream, do you want to be?"

"Yes Arro." I replied, a bit too hastily. Thank God no-one noticed.

"Destiny? Wow, that's a lovely name. I'm Araylia. Pleasure." she introduced.

"Pleasures mine. I have a feeling were going to be good friends."

"Me too!" she replied in her super kawaii voice. She's just like a baby in a good way.

"Okay, so. We will take some of Arro's cells and mix them with yours?" she asked Arro.

"Yes, then we shall inject it into her at the same time I bite. Okay?" He replied.

"BITE ME!?" I exclaimed in shock. I almost fainted.

"It's the only way. Do you wanna be sedated?" She said in her cute anime voice.

"I would like that very much. Thankyou."

"Okay, here we go!" she said. Shes majorly excited.

I felt a prick in my arm.

I saw the blood go up the injection tube.

I tried not to focus on it. Sight of blood in light is not good for me, but in the meadow it was fine. I couldn't see much of it.

Another prick.

I slowly, but surely faded off to dreamland, thinking about today, yesterday, the day before and all those days.

How I miss Seph. I almost forgot the reason why I'm here with Arro and Araylia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thirsty- Beth Harrison**

Chapter 4- failure

"Mmm… this is not good but im sure we can make it work to our advantage." Arro said to Araylia.

I woke up at that point and managed to croak out "Whats not good?"

"Oh, youre awake Dest, listen. You've already had vampire blood in your system but it keeps failing. You've been blooded before. Now listen, we are going to pump my blood into yours via a circuit. Other vampires use it by their fingertips. We will use our palms. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Just get on with is please." I said tiredly.

Araylia come along, wearing her outfit. She was holding a shard of glass. She took my palms and slit them open. Deep. But I couldn't feel it. I was still kinda sedated.

Arro cut his own palms and he kinda hi-5ved me but it stuck. I could feel his pulse. I could feel his thick, crimson blood pumping into my body. Was ready for this, but my body wasn't. My heart started pumping faster. It started tossing around, almost wrenching itself out of my body. I cried out with pain behind gritted teeth. Arro's face was straight. He had no pain at all. I could imagine my cells multiplying, being turned into vampire cells. I could almost feel it.

Suddenly Arro stopped.

"She is ¾ vampire. She wished to keep her memories. To be fully vampire she'd have to forget everything. And its an unbreakable promise to be in the clan."

I fell asleep after that. Wanting the cuts to heal and the blood around them to dry. But I knew that when I woke up in the morning, for the rest of my eternity before war, I would see myself in the image of yesterday. Not growing one bit. Not getting older and dieing. I don't want to die. And I would LOVE to stay young, but wouldn't I get annoyed with this permanent baby face? This skeleton I'm in?

I cannot live life anymore. This isn't what I expected. BUT I was blooded before now? What the actual hell?

I woke up immediately and looked at the funny scar on my lip. There were two holes, as if I had snake bite piercing that have grown onto my lip. How did that get there? Ive had that for as long as I can remember…


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up. It was pitch black. A light above me flickers on. I look at my clothing. I'm in hospital robes. I have a saline drip attached to my arm. I grab hold of it and run out of the room at once.

The corridor is full of people all going one way. I'm going the other way to what the others are. I push and shove them. I see a light. Sunlight. I run towards it. Trying to escape the vampire world.

The sunlight suddenly disappears. Its blocked. I can only see silhouette of someone strong, burly and relaxed.

"Woah! Where you going Dest? At least you woke up. The blooding was successful. Its okay now." It was Arro.

"Whah? Woah? W-where am I?" I stuttered.

"Right now, you're in the community hall, swarmed with vampires staring at your nakedness. Look behind you." he explained.

I looked behind as he tutted. I saw my robe on the floor. I was naked. Fully. I looked down. I was wearing no undies what so-ever. WHERE DID MY UNDERWEAR GO?!?!?!?!?!?

"Hey, look at those. What are they, C cups?" someone whispered. I shot them an evil glance. They didn't realise I was now ¾ vampire.

"Actually, they're a D and stop looking." I snapped at them while covering myself, running for my robe.

Arro followed me, directing me to the tailors next to my dorm.

x

"Hey, Mr SpellTailor. Destiny here needs some luxury robes to feel like a true vampire. Can you magic up something?"

"Why yes Arro. Come here girl." He replied. He yanked me to a platform and untied my hospital robe. I had enough embarrassment for one day. He went over to his draws.

He pulled out black material with purple ribbons and he tossed it to me. He muttered something and waved. He pulled out fishnet material and black stiletto converse all stars with purple stars and skulls, purple laces and it said 'Destiny always finds a way..' on the side.

He pushed me into a changing room, his cold porcelain hand on my bare back and pulled the curtain. The clothes suddenly rose and appeared on my skin. I turned to look into the mirror behind me. I for once looked beautiful. I loved the fact the dress was tiny and fitting. And it was short. And the top was low cut. I suddenly gasped. I DESIGNED THIS DRESS.

I ran out of the changing room and exclaimed "HOW DID YOU GET THIS!!!"

He replied "Arro. Now girl, come here." And so I followed.

He sat me down on a chair in front of a mirror. He hummed and waved his hand.

My hair changed. My hair is still purple, but its now longer and its in bunches. My face changed too. My eyes became more animated, my cheeks more rosier, my lips more tight and pursed. Purple eyes, Purple lips. AND I had long, thick black eyelashes with purple tips. I'm pretty. I thanked my stylist deeply and departed with Arro.

Okay, now to meet the vampire ruler, train to beat the ruler, and then lead the vampires to war with the werewolves that killed Seph. Those filthy, thirsty, treacherous _monsters._

Enough of that though.

I have to get myself a reputation here. My new home.


	6. Thirtsy How It Should Be

Okay. Its now annoying me how I write stories and they never have an ending. I recently remembered me thinking about Thirsty and how involved I was in the story and how I brought it to life and murdered it in the same way – because I felt like it. So here it is as it should have been. No chapters, no breaks, nothing. In all its glory. This is Thirsty – As It Should of Been.

I would like to make some apologies –

Gemma Bevan. I'm sorry I stopped writing. And I hope you like the whole thing as much as you liked the story before I murdered it. This is for you my love.

Becki King. I'm sorry that all the stories ive tried to write and dedicate to you are in the same situation as this one. I killed elleme and I promise that she will be ressurected (?) from the dead in this one. I swear.

And Finally,

Kitaisuru Ni Gaara. I don't know who the hell you are but you obviously liked my story. So I'm sorry for letting you down aswell. Thankyou for subscribing, and thankyou for promoting me by putting me on your 'Favourite Authors' Tab

--

I am running down the road. Screaming out for help. My stomachs turning and my life is reversing. I wipe the sweat from my forehead. Its burning hot yet my fingers and my arms are numb. He's dying. Someone has to save him and its down to me to find somebody that has a heart willing to help him.

I don't know where I'm going but I need to help him. Somebody has to.

The moonlight is covered by thick foggy clouds. Its that time of year. A dewy dull glow comes from a lamp post. A man is underneath the light. Waiting for something… someone…

"Please sir, you have to help me, he's dying!" I cried while tugging his coat, seeking attention.

No matter what I did he wouldn't respond. He couldn't hear me. Its as if I'm not there.

The street suddenly got busy. I begged for a young woman's help. She walked straight through me.

What's going on? Why cant they hear me? Can they see me? Or is it all in my head?

"**Why wont anybody listen to me!?**" I screamed out. Nobody heard or saw me.

I gave up and ran back to the meadow. He's still there. His body is pouring out his memories. Suddenly, the flow stopped.

All the crimson regret from his body dried up on the grass reflecting the moonlight. His cuts dried, blood dripping down his chest and face stopped. They tore his heart out and threw it against the floor. He cried out with pain every single time they threw his heart at a tree or a rock or a building wall.

The moon shines red. Blood red. They're _thirsty_. And they wont give up until they're full. And when they're thirsty for more they will hunt and attack.

I look at Seph, lying limp and lifeless on the floor. I look from his body, to his heart and then to the moon.

They will pay for this. They will someday die. Their blood will be on my hands. And if they tear my heart out too, then I will make sure our deaths will be avenged.

The thirst and the hunger will die. No more nightmares.

My name is Destiny. This is my story.

--I ran back to my now empty house. Seph was my room mate. His mum and dad both died and I ran away. He lived with his aunt before he came here to live with me.

Oh I remember the day we met…

Costa blind date with my friends. We ended up together and it turned out quite fun. We had loads in common so I gave him my number and we met up a lot.

One time we met up we went to my house and things got kind of out of hand. All shall be explained later, no worries. But yeah, and then he went home to find the police there. His dad and his sister got shot on the way back to the car park at the harlequin shopping centre….

And his mum died of shock. Poor people.

He had loads of nightmares and I used to go in to his room and check if he was okay.

It got out of hand when he came over cause he kissed me. And I was freaked out cause he was like a brother to me. Back to the nightmares, he used to ask me to stay in the room with him. And I would. He used to get so scared and it killed me to see him like this.

So I did stay in the room and I lay beside him, hugging him, trying to convince him the deaths were none of his fault. I was the only family left for him. He was the only family I had too. I only just realised I'm in his bedroom and I'm making his quilt all wet from my tears. I shift awkwardly to his bedside table. There's a folder marked 'Him and Her'. I opened it, curious to who they were.

Its us. There's a picture of us laughing, hugging each other. Looking at all the memories that are in this book have just brought more tears, which I tried to keep held back so the pain will go away.

Last slide in the book - The photo strip. The photos we took in the machine yesterday.

Okay, my eye fountains have been switched onto full now. But you have no idea.

ONLY BLOODY YESTERDAY.

I took out my purse. The purse he bought me yesterday. I looked at the picture. I held it up to the light so it wasn't blurry from my tears. Huh? There's writing on the back?

I find scrawled in his tidy neat handwriting this:

Look under your pillow xx

What's so interesting about my pillow? Well, I scrambled with excitement falling over a lot to my room across the hall. I pull back my pillow to find a little purple bag. I open it hastily.

…

It's a ring and it has a note inside it:

Will you marry me Destiny? I love you, Seph xx

Fuck me. He asked me to marry him. I made up my mind and ran downstairs to exclaim the answer, forgetting what happened. When I found he wasn't there, I ran to the first step to go upstairs again when

"Destiny, aren't you forgetting something?" The voice was alien to me.

I span around rapidly, to see who the stranger was.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I shouted, running toward the knife stack in the kitchen. The stranger was by my side at once.

"Oh, you do know me destiny. Think deep. Real deep." What the hell was he talking about? I glanced at his face. It looked friendly. NO! IT CANT BE…

"Arro?" I questioned, my jaw hanging in dis-belief.

"The one and only, from your dreams. I'm not a figment of imagination. I am a real vampire."

I suddenly remembered Seph.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!" I shouted. Well, screamed to be correct. My voice broke.

"No, I didn't. Calm yourself Destiny. Werewolves did. They're the brutes, not me. Listen. I have come here about Seph. You could become strong and be one of us. Were hunting the _monsters_ too. So you could beat the ruler of vampires, take over and lead us to war with them to avenge Seph's death. Do you want to do this?"

Oh my gosh. This could be good. But I have to consider other things too.

"He only died today!! And yes, I will think about it cause I don't wanna be hasty. Show me what life like a vampire is like first. BUT, you have to do a proper service for Seph with me. Deal?"

"Yes. Come on, climb on my back. I'll explain and show you as much as I can in one night."

And so, I climbed on his back. He opened the window with a swift wave of his hand. He clapped and the electrics turned off. He jumped out of the window so gracefully I felt like I was a ballerina, being held up by a man in the ballet too. The moon here is not blood red, but will be sooner than you think.

--I shut my eyes, as Arro told me to. I could feel the wind in my face and flow through my long purple hair. The thing is, I don't know where he's taking me. I'm especially worried because I'm in my 'hey, lets get drunk' outfit. Yes, I know. Worrying. Anyways, I could feel when we landed - atleast I think we landed - and it was good to know that I wasn't doing whatever I was doing anymore. He patted my head and said "You can open your eyes now."

"I don't want to see your bloodthirsty face Arro." was all I replied.

He gently pulled my eyelids open, one by one.

Man, I just realised how gorgeous he really is with his shaggy blond hair and his dress sense, OH! And his big blue baby eyes are just _irresistible. _How could something so beautiful and so fragile 

look so bloodthirsty and look like a killer? How could this beautiful porcelain figure be so different than what people - living and supernatural - think?

"I know. Ive had that a lot. I think you're beautiful and porcelain and different and fragile and all the rest too." he smiled his crooked smile. I know him inside out from my dreams. But I forgot he could read minds :S.

"Shut up you, and get out of my thoughts." I snapped in a kiddish way.

"Anyways Dest, lets go. Follow me." he said between gritted teeth. Maybe he took this way too seriously. Not wanting to piss him off more, I followed.

"Halt. You know you cannot bring a human into the community hall unless they're going to be blooded." A guard said when we were passing through the narrow cave.

"Precisely why were here." Arro said behind his crooked smile. And so the guard let us pass.

The cave seemed to get smaller and narrower as we went on.

We turned a corner and suddenly a light burst as us.

"Sorry, must hurry, excuse me." a stranger said.

Arro just nodded , picked me up and we rose to the ceiling quite rapidly. Then, he dragged me along while he crawled along the ceiling somewhat Spiderman spidey style. Then we rose up a Shute and came out in another room.

A woman was there, beautiful, about 5 ft, with long blue hair. She has big deep blue eyes and she wore a nurse's outfit, with blue lacey tights, black bulky shoes.

"Hi there! You here to get blooded?" she said.

"Well, Destiny, I showed you what being one of us is like in a dream, do you want to be?"

"Yes Arro." I replied, a bit too hastily. Thank God no-one noticed.

"Destiny? Wow, that's a lovely name. I'm Araylia. Pleasure." she introduced.

"Pleasures mine. I have a feeling were going to be good friends."

"Me too!" she replied in her super kawaii voice. She's just like a baby in a good way.

"Okay, so. We will take some of Arro's cells and mix them with yours?" she asked Arro.

"Yes, then we shall inject it into her at the same time I bite. Okay?" He replied.

"BITE ME!?" I exclaimed in shock. I almost fainted.

"It's the only way. Do you wanna be sedated?" She said in her cute anime voice.

"I would like that very much. Thankyou."

"Okay, here we go!" she said. Shes majorly excited.

I felt a prick in my arm.

I saw the blood go up the injection tube.

I tried not to focus on it. Sight of blood in light is not good for me, but in the meadow it was fine. I couldn't see much of it.

Another prick.

I slowly faded away off to another world. It became black and all I could see was the memories running through my head.

--"Mmm… this is not good but im sure we can make it work to our advantage." Arro said to Araylia.

I woke up at that point and managed to croak out "Whats not good?"

"Oh, youre awake Dest, listen. You've already had vampire blood in your system but it keeps failing. You've been blooded before. Now listen, we are going to pump my blood into yours via a circuit. Other vampires use it by their fingertips. We will use our palms. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Just get on with is please." I said tiredly. I had no idea what he was saying. I didn't care, I just wanted to get it over and done with so I can kill those bastards.

Araylia come along, wearing her outfit. She was holding a shard of glass. She took my palms and slit them open. Deep. But I couldn't feel it. I was still kinda sedated.

Arro cut his own palms and he kinda hi-5ved me but it stuck. I could feel his pulse. I could feel his thick, crimson blood pumping into my body. I felt I was ready for this, but my body wasn't. My heart started pumping faster. It started tossing around, almost wrenching itself out of my body. I cried out with pain behind gritted teeth. Arro's face was straight. He had no pain at all. I could imagine my cells multiplying, being turned into vampire cells. I could almost feel it.

Suddenly Arro stopped.

"She is ¾ vampire. She wished to keep her memories. To be fully vampire she'd have to forget everything. And its an unbreakable promise to be in the clan."

I fell asleep after that. Wanting the cuts to heal and the blood around them to dry. But I knew that when I woke up in the morning, for the rest of my eternity before war, I would see myself in the image of yesterday. Not growing one bit. Not getting older and dieing. I don't want to die. And I would LOVE to stay young, but wouldn't I get annoyed with this permanent baby face? This skeleton I'm in?

I cannot live life anymore. This isn't what I expected. BUT I was blooded before now? What the actual hell?

I woke up immediately and looked at the funny scar on my lip. There were two holes, as if I had snake bite piercing that have grown onto my lip. How did that get there? Ive had that for as long as I can remember…

--I woke up. It was pitch black. A light above me flickers on. I look at my clothing. I'm in hospital robes. I have a saline drip attached to my arm. I grab hold of it and run out of the room at once.

The corridor is full of people all going one way. I'm going the other way to what the others are. I push and shove them. I see a light. Sunlight. I run towards it. Trying to escape the vampire world.

The sunlight suddenly disappears. Its blocked. I can only see silhouette of someone strong, burly and relaxed.

"Woah! Where you going Dest? At least you woke up. The blooding was successful. Its okay now." It was Arro.

"Whah? Woah? W-where am I?" I stuttered.

"Right now, you're in the community hall, swarmed with vampires staring at your nakedness. Look behind you." he explained.

I looked behind as he tutted. I saw my robe on the floor. I was naked. Fully. I looked down. I was wearing no undies what so-ever. WHERE DID MY UNDERWEAR GO?!

"Hey, look at those. What are they, C cups?" someone whispered. I shot them an evil glance. They didn't realise I was now ¾ vampire.

"Actually, they're a D and stop looking." I snapped at them while covering myself, running for my robe.

Arro followed me, directing me to my dorm. I already knew the way but hey.

He walked into my dorm and shut the door after I came into my room.

"'I'd like to get changed" I said, trying to sound polite without saying FUCK OFF.

"Yeah. We have someone to see destiny. And a few questions to ask." He said.

"Look mister, whatever youre trying to pull wont work okay? I wil bring out some garlic if I must." I snapped. I could so slap him right now.

He laughed as he grabbed a parcel on the chair "Its your new clothes" he said. He opened the door to my changing room and then motioned me in with the parcel. I unwrapped them – It was a black dress. Short and lacy. It was beautiful. I immediatly shoved it on with some of the underwear and came outside.

"You look wonderful" He smiled his crooked smile.

He opened the door of my dorm and said "You go first"

"Arro, ladies first" I said and shoved him out of the door into the hallway.

I have to get myself a reputation here. My new home.

--He went down hallways and entertwining staircases until I could see a pink and yellow sky with a bright orange sun sinking down behind the hills.

"Its beautiful isnt it? Youre at the top of our town hall. Yes, youre staying in the town hall. All below us and around us is our empire. This is life destiny. Are you happy?" Arrow whispered to me.

"Yes. But why am I here? Who did we need to see?" I asked.

"Bring the boy." Called Arro.

Two Guards emerged from the stairs.

"Let Me GO!" The boy screamed.

Arro nodded at the guards and they let him go. "I'll let you two have some time together" Arro said and suddenly disappeared.

"Hi." I said to the boy.

"Do you remember me destiny?" He said. He looked up at me. His face. His Hair. Those eyes...

"No, it cant be, they killed you!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face. It was the man I have loved for so long. The man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It was My Seph. I cried and gave him a massive hug. I have missed him so much.

"Let me explain everything. Okay? Just listen cause I don't have long. Youre now a vampire right? Listen to me. This all started 30000 years ago. The wolves and vampires lived in harmony until a human – Me- came onto their territory 2 years ago. They had a war over to decide wether I was going to be werewolf or vampire and so they gave me a choice – Life as a vampire and wolf, or death and they kill the one that matters most. I didn't want you to die Destiny so I became both. The wolves attacked me because they hated the vampires for designing that compromise because the wolves needed their numbers up and when it came to war I would be a loss to both or I would be stuck in the middle. You thought they killed me and so you came to Arro and wanted a war as payback. There is no turning back now so I have to stay as both. And you have to fight with the vampires. This is all my fault. I didn't think that you would of became ¾ vampire and so when a war starts I will have to die so its an even fight. The war is going to start in 2 days so I will be with you until then. Destiny, I promised you a marriage and you will get a marriage. I love you with all I have. And I would give anything for you. Be my bride, We will marry tonight if you wish."

I whispered "Yes" in his ear and we sat their in eachothers arms until the sun died and the moon took over.

--The stars twinkled under the blue quilt of sky. I was ontop of the world with my love. My everything. I looked at him, I saw my whole life before me. I smiled and kissed him passionatly. I thought as I did about how this will be one of the last kisses I will get from him. I started to cry.

"Destiny, It will be okay. I promise you."

"No it wont be Seph. This love will last forever and its been hard enough without you here. I.Need. You."

"I need you. It was unbearable without you and I've found what I've needed to protect and what I need to life – You are my light Destiny. My light in the darkness. All of this is for you. When you cried I wiped away all of your tears. 'When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years and you still have all of me.'" He sang the words that got me through all of this. Our song. I felt so happy to be with him now.

"This is a dream" I said without any belief of what is happening now.

"This isnt a dream. Trust me. Lets go to sleep. We have our wedding soon" He stood up, Took my hand and helped me up. He grabbed my waist and we walked to my dorm room. When we arrived we fell asleep on the bed in eachothers arms. This is not how it is meant to be.

--

We woke up at the same time and went out to find Arro. Everyone greeted Seph as we were walking around and questioned us about why we are kissing and blah so we told them you will find out later. We finally found Arro where we were last night and asked him for a marriage in the main hall and to have everybody – werewolves and all – attend. He said that is possible and so we will have it in 3 hours. During that time we went around and told everybody and they all said that they will be there. This felt so good.

I went to the tailors in town and got a wedding dress fitted and Seph a tux fitted. We then got everyone that are wolves to attend and so we agreed to meet and have the ceremony in the middle of the two clans.

Arro read out the vowels and explained everything to the audience and why it has to be now and not tonight.

"I'm not very good at weddings. So I will cut to the chase. And by the way, you two look great." Arro said. My dress was blue silk and strapless. Sephs tux was black and blue. These are our clan colours and we are proud to wear them,

"So yeah, You are now married now do whatever the humans do!" Arro smiled at us and me and Seph kissed. Everyone cheered and was happy for that hour because we asked for no fighting at the ceremony.

Luckily, they respected our wishes.

After we kissed we ran away. Well, Seph carried me away into the woods and we eventually ended up by a stream. We sat down by it in the shade and spoke about what weve been doing in our lives. I suddenly realised what will happen tonight.

"Seph. About tonight. I dont want you to go."

"Darling I have to. You know why. I explained it all last night"

"Please, if you do then I will kill myself to be with you."

"No. You cannot do that Destiny. Not for me." Bottom of FT Arr

"Yes, I can and I will. I need you."

"And I need you to live."

"Why cant we just run away. They wont know where weve gone. They wont know where were hiding."

"They can know and they will know. Please Destiny. Don't be like this."

"Too bad Seph" I replied before he could say anything else and pulled out a blade from my back – I wanted to wear all my weapons just incase-

"Oh no Destiny. Dont you dare."

"I will kill myself if you die. I swear to god I will."

"I have to die."

"Well then I will die. I don't want to see you die and be there when you do die.

"Please don't be like this." Seph said angrily. A guard came and said to us "It is time."

Seph looked at me and took my hand, helped my up and we followed the guard.

"We have come to a decision" Seph said to Arro when we arrived at the main hall.

"Oh?" Arro questioned with curiosity.

"We are going to die together." I whispered to Arro.

"Are you sure?" Arro asked surprised.

"Yes," We both said together. "I cannot live without him" I added on.

"Well follow me then..." Arro said. He knew not to get pissy with me so he let me get on with what I wanted to do.

We arrived at the top again, looking over the empires. Arro drew a blade and got me and Seph to say our last words.

"Seph. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you again and thats why I'm here now."

"You have no idea how much you mean to me. I look at you and I look at my life."

We hugged and knelt beside eachother.

I said to Arro "Do it now."

He nodded and slit our throats together. I could feel the blood run down my neck and I couldnt breath anymore.

"May you two be together always in heaven above." Arro said. The light went. Blackness surrounded me. I couldnt feel anything. I could do nothing. My body shut down.

Death is bliss.

THANKYOU FOR READING!


End file.
